The present invention relates to power detection with calibration regarding mismatch, process, and voltage variation, and more particularly, to a method for performing power detection, and to an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) device biased in the saturation region acts as a squarer. The squarer can be utilized for power detection in wide-band applications. In a situation where the requirement of the power detection range is quite wide, some problems may occur. For example, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) having a large dynamic range is typically required for a wide power detection range (e.g. a range that is greater than 20 dB) in the related art. As a result, associated costs are increased. Although other related art mechanisms are designed to avoid the need for an ADC having a large dynamic range, these mechanisms may suffer from various side effects due to their design, which degrades the overall performance. In conclusion, the related art does not serve the end user well. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing power detection of an electronic device.